


Two Out of Three Ain't Bad - Steve Rogers

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve Rogers x reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: After several months of dating, you still haven't gotten those three little words you need to hear from Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Two Out of Three Ain't Bad - Steve Rogers

When Steve Rogers had invited you to go out for a romantic dinner by candlelight it had instantly filled you with hope. After several months of dating you knew he cared deeply about you, and you’d told him that you were falling in love with him. He showed you the same with his actions, but the words just never seemed to be able to cross his lips. Perhaps he was wining and dining you because he was finally ready to do so. 

By the end of the meal it was clear that any expectations you had about finally hearing those three little words would end in disappointment. You mustered up a smile as best you could when he asked if you were okay, but inside your heart felt like a glass about to shatter.

You returned together to Steve’s apartment after dinner and he excused himself to go to the bathroom. While waiting for him to return, you wandered over to the window and looked out over the city lights, giving yourself a few moments to think. 

Your expectation was that by this point in the evening you’d be floating on cloud nine. Instead, you stood there feeling frustrated, defeated, and quite sad. No matter how strongly you loved him, you had a feeling it would never be enough to penetrate the wall he’d had around his heart. 

When he returned to the room, he immediately found you and snuggled in behind you as he enveloped your body in his arms. The warmth of his mouth melted the tight muscles in your neck as he made a trail of kisses along it. His large hands began to roam over your curves as his hips started to grind against your backside. Steve nuzzled his nose into your hair, getting close to your ear, and whispered, “I want you.” 

Normally you’d succumb to the passion he so easily brought out in you. Tonight, however, your mind was in control and your body tightened and pulled away at his words. 

Feeling you shrink away, he cautiously released his hold on you and asked, in a concerned voice, “Is everything okay?”

You turned around to face him and, after a deep breath, cast your eyes down and admitted, “No. Actually, I think we need to talk.” After a few awkward glances and a heavy silence, you decided to start the conversation. 

“Steve, you know that I love you. These last few months together have been amazing, but after all this time, I still don’t know really know how you feel about me.”

He shook his head as if it was the most ridiculous accusation he’d ever heard and quickly answered, “I’m crazy about you, you know that!”

You simply stood and looked at him in the eyes. Him being “crazy” about you is not what you wanted to hear and you weren’t going to let him beat around the bush any longer. You deserved more than that.

Squaring your jaw, you asked him directly, “Is that it? You’re ‘crazy’ about me. Is that the only word you want to use right now?”

He was unexpectedly on the spot and was trying to come up with a response but his words were failing him. Sentences kept starting and stopping as he attempted to answer your question.

You knew all too well what the problem was. Or rather, who the problem was. At that moment, it was crystal clear and you let him off the hook by putting it out in the open. “I get it, Steve, I do. I can’t compete with the ghost of Peggy Carter.”

Sharply, he turned his focus upon you when you said her name. His eyes softened at the sound of it. You didn’t know if it was because he heard it, or because he knew where you were going with it. Quietly, he asked, “What makes you think you have to?”

“Because I’m not blind, and I’m not stupid. What you and she had was precious and cut off way too soon and abruptly. It wasn’t fair to either one of you.” 

You took a moment after acknowledging his pain before making your stand. 

“I don’t know if you’re somehow still waiting for her, or why you’re keeping your heart like a prisoner, but the reality is that she’s gone, Steve. She’s gone and she’s never coming back. I’m sorry for that, that you missed out on all those years you could have had with her. But Fate, or God, or whatever it is that you want to call it landed you in the ice and brought you back into the world now. You still have a whole life ahead of you. I would love to be a part of that life, but only if you’re willing to embrace what’s before you and move on with me in it.” 

Steve was speechless, and you let him process without saying more yourself. The fact that he wasn’t trying to argue your points confirmed that you hit the nail on the head about things. 

Tentatively, you took his hand in yours and got him to look you in the eyes. “I’m going to ask you one more time. How do you feel about me?”

You knew he loved you. You felt it in your heart and soul. But knowing it and hearing it from his lips were two different things. His eyes pleaded with you and you saw him swallow hard. At that moment you knew what his decision was.

Sincerely, you said to him, giving his hand a squeeze, “I hope that someday you find a woman that can penetrate that brick wall you’ve been around your heart.” 

You let go of his hand and started to move away to walk around him, but he got a hold of your arm and stopped you. In the next instant he was hugging you tightly. You returned the hug and tried your best to stay strong as he kept saying, “Don’t go. I need you.” When he whispered, “I’m so sorry,” you knew he’d made his choice. 

You turned your face to place a kiss on his cheek and then told him, “You’re an amazing man, I wish things could be different.” 

The embraced ended. No eye contact could be made this time. Instead, you touched your hand to his cheek and quietly said, “Goodbye, Steve.” Moving quickly, you retrieved your purse from the table beside the sofa and exited his apartment, walking briskly down the hallway. You needed to reach the fresh air outside and to find a safe place to release the sobs that were welling up in your throat. 

The night certainly hadn’t gone the way you’d expected. Your heart was fractured, but you knew it would heal. You could only hope that someday Steve’s could, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song by Meatloaf


End file.
